Pokémon X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Pokémon series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Pokémon series: *2 playable characters *1 stage *1 item **13 Pokémon *2 music tracks Playable characters Pikachu Pikachu is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance from the original anime and his move sets from Pokémon: Red and Blue. Special moves: *'Netural: Thunder Jolt': Pikachu releases electricity from his cheeks. This move wasn't in the RPG games, but was in the trading card games. *'Up: Quick Attack': Pikachu dashes as he moves in straight path and can even move at two angles too. Quick Attack is a Normal type move Pikachu can learn. *'Down: Thunder': Pikachu summons a thunderbolt above him and it falls straight to where he summoned it. Thunder is an Electric type move Pikachu can learn. *'No hat: 1P: Pikachu's classic colors. *'''Red hat: ''2P and Red Team: Color only based on Pikachu's shiny form. *'Blue hat: 3P and Blue Team' *'Green hat: 4P' Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is one of the four unlockable characters in the game, and is unlocked after clearing 1P mode for the first time. The design is taken from the anime and the move sets are from ''Pokémon: Red and Blue. Special moves: *'Neutral: Pound': Jigglypuff moves forward and punches at a short distance. Pound is a Normal Type move Jigglypuff can learn. *'Up: Sing': Jigglypuff sings as sound waves surround it. If an opponent is near it, he/she will fall asleep. Sing is a Normal Type move Jigglypuff can learn and is most notable in the anime. *'Down: Rest': Jigglypuff falls asleep for a little bit while any opponent near it can get damage. Rest is a Psychic type move Jigglypuff can learn. Palette swap: *'No bow: ''1P: Jigglypuff's classic colors. *'''Red bow: ''2P and Red Team'' *'Blue bow: ''3P and Blue Team: Color only based on Jigglypuff's shiny form. *'''Green bow: ''4P'' Saffron City Pikachu and Jigglypuff's home stage, it takes place on three buildings, including the building in the middle being a Pokémon center. Skyscrapers including a giant model of a Pokéball representing Sabrina's gym are shown on the background. If a player stands near the open door on the roof they summon one of these Pokémon: *Chansey: tosses an egg containing an item (unless items are turned off). *Charmander: has a chance of exhaling fire. *Electrode: explodes quickly after appearing. *Porygon: lunges out very quickly dealing players near it with damage. *Venusaur: deals damage if touched and will sometimes used Razor Leaf. Poké Ball A recurring item from the Pokémon series. When picked up, it can be thrown to summon a Pokémon helper. This game has thirteen Pokémon. Pokémon Beedrill Beedrill summons a swarm of other Beedrills to attack the opponents. Blastoise Blastoise uses Hydro Pump as it shoots opponents with high pressure water. Chansey Chansey gives up three eggs after which can either contain items or can exploded after being thrown. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower attack as he rotates his head to the left and right. Clefairy Clefairy uses Metronome which randomizes its special attack. Goldeen Goldeen uses Splash attack while helplessly flop around the stage. Hitmonlee Hitmonlee remains motionless for a full second which it then uses Hi Jump Kick to attack at random opponents. Koffing Koffing releases Poison Gas from its pores. Meowth Meowth uses Pay Day as it scatters coins around itself. Mew Mew stays still on the screen for a few seconds and then flies away. Its chance of being summoned is 1/151. Onix Onix jumps to the top of the screen and uses Rock Tomb to release boulders from its body as they fall down towards the stage. Snorlax Snorlax jumps to the top of the screen and then inflates itself when using Body Slam as it falls down. Starmie Starmie flies around the screen aiming for a character to shoot at. Starmie then uses Swift and doesn't move after it starts firing. Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links